Grad Night
by Hinata Pensuke
Summary: It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. How much will change when six years go by? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Oneshot and a bit of fluff.

Me: Hello and welcome to my first oneshot story! I hope everyone enjoys this!

Kyo: It's stupid if you ask me...

Me: Well you agreed to read off the disclaimer.

Kyo: On what terms!

Me: Holds up a leek

Kyo: You wouldn't...

Me: Eyes glint. You're my second favorite character, Kyo. But if I have to...

Kyo: Who's your first then!

Me: Hatori.

Kyo: WHAT! WHY HIM!

Me: Blinks I'm born in 88. Year of the Dragon.

Kyo: Sighs Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket in any way shape or form.

It was the night Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and many others finally graduated High School. The ceremony had long ended and a lively party had only gotten started at Shigure's house. Everyone seemed to be there: most of the members of the Juunishi (Kureno had to stay with Akito back at the main house and Rin decided to stay home in sulk in her frustrated mood), Uo, Hana, and even a few members from the "School Defense Force" showed up.

But throughout all the excitement, Tohru could bee seen hard at work in the kitchen. It was obvious to the fact that she was hard at work preparing tons of food for the party. This was how Kyo found her. He came into the kitchen to partly hide from Kagura and mostly because he knew he'd find Tohru there.

A slight but sad smile appeared on his handsome face. The orange-haired neko knew that he only had a few days, if not, hours left before he would be doomed to his cursed fate. But he wanted to spend what time he had left with-

"Tohru," Kyo started, his head tilted to the side. "What are you doing?"

Tohru looked up from the rice cooker and then turned to face him. "Oh, hello Kyo! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You should be enjoying yourself, too." Kyo replied with a shrug. "It's your night too."

Tohru smiled warmly. "It's okay. I wouldn't want anyone to go hungry."

"Aw, let 'em starve."

"That would be terrible!"

Kyo watched Tohru panic for a moment, trying so hard to keep his laughter in. He then rolled his eyes and took her by the hand. "C'mon, let's go enjoy the party...together."

Tohru blinked through a slight crimson blush that tinted her sweet face. "But Shigure asked me to cook-"

"Tohru! My precious little flower!" Cried a voice from the doorway. Kyo turned around while Tohru looked around him to see Shigure standing there, a fan in his hand. "Tohru, you take such good care of us, even on a night of celebration!"

A look of death appeared in Kyo's eyes as they narrowed at Shigure. "You damn bastard! You told Tohru to work on our graduation night, didn't you!"

"Well, it was more or less a request." Shigure confessed, hiding a dirty smile behind his extended fan. "But other than that, I don't know what you mean!"

Kyo's fist clenched and a dark and aura seemed to hang around him. "Why you-"

Tohru hurried between the two and faced Kyo, her hands in front of her. "I-It's okay! I-I don't mind-"

Without warning, Kyo grabbed Tohru by her wrist and pulled her along with him, heading for the door.

Shigure slouched forward and had a sad look. "Kyo! What about the food?"

It was then that Kyo relieved Tohru of the cooking utensil that she held in her free hand and pelted it at the shameless dog. "Do it yourself, dammit!"

Shigure frowned and looked to the array of pots and pans filled with cooking food. There was no way he could manage his kitchen like this. But suddenly, the ringing of the telephone gave him the perfect excuse to sneak away. With a smile, the dog sauntered down to his office to take the call.

Tohru was quite speechless as she was dragged from the kitchen. But the expression on her face calmed down as she looked up at Kyo which then slowly saddened. Although Kyo had no knowledge of this, Tohru knew quite well of what would be the neko's fate. To think that someone she truly cared about was going to be locked away stung cold in her heart. She was sad for Kyo and wished there was at least something she could do to help him.

Kyo frowned. He saw Tohru's sad disposition from the corner of his eye. He hated to see her sad. Any girl for that matter. Girls were supposed to smile and laugh and be happy! He sighed and released Tohru from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked. But when Tohru looked down and didn't respond, the neko sighed. "C'mon...let's go up on the roof."

In his bedroom/office, Shigure managed to find the persistent telephone under a mound of neglected papers. "Moshi Moshi!" He said into the phone cheerfully. A few moments passed and Shigure's hyperactive personality was put on hold.

"Why Akito, shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

The young graduates were greeted by a night full of lovely bright stars. A few thin black clouds stretched across the everlasting twilight skies. For a while, Tohru and Kyo sat there with nothing to say. But it would be Kyo who would break the ice first.

"Um, Tohru," He started. "There's something I should tell you."

Tohru looked up at Kyo, her eyes still filled with sadness. She had a hunch about what he was going to say. "What is it?"

Kyo looked at her with a guilty look. "Before I came here, I made a deal with Akito."

"What kind of a deal?" She asked.

Kyo looked away. "That if I couldn't beat that damn rat in a fight, then I would be...I would-"

"You would be locked away."

The neko's eyes filled with surprise as he looked up at the onigiri who had stood up and was standing a ways away. Her back was to him. "How...how did you find out!"

Tohru folded her arms against her stomach and looked up into the skies of inky black. "I've known for a while...ever since-"

"Ever since Akito confronted you at the summer house." Kyo realized, standing up.

Not at all surprised, Tohru looked down. "I...I wish you didn't have to go. You mean so much to me."

Those words struck Kyo like a punch in the stomach. He didn't want to go either, but what choice did he have? "I mean that much to you?"

Tohru's voice shook as tears trickled down. "Y-yes..." She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a head resting against hers.

"I wish I could stay with you." Kyo whispered in her ear, making sure Tohru stayed close but to a point to not make him transform.

"So do I." Tohru responded. "Do you think we'll ever get the chance to see each other again?"

"I...dunno..." The neko replied honestly. "Just right now, please stay with me...even if it's just for one night."

"I will." Said Tohru with a nod.

Shigure sat with the company of Hatori away from the excitement of the party. But neither one of them seemed happy.

"Tomorrow, Akito wants me to bring Kyo to the main house." Shigure said.

"As figured." Hatori replied in his emotionless tone.

"Also..." Shigure added. "He wants you to erase Tohru's memories before you go back in the morning."

The dragon said nothing but gave a curt nod, taking a long drag on his cigarette. But you could see the sadness in his eyes. The loss of Tohru would be a loss to all the Juunishi, but what choice did he have?

Hana looked up from the displayed tray of grilled meats. Voices, so many voices hit her at once. But it only lasted for a few moments. But the waves still remained. But the initial surprise made her drop to her knees.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Uo asked gently, her voice worried. She knelt by her friend. "You're crying! Has something happened!"

The goth gave a small yet bittersweet smile through many tears that fell. "Something beautiful and yet so sad."

"What do you mean?"

"Tohru is going to need us over the next few days. I sense great chaos on the road ahead."

Uo gave a determined look. "Something is gonna happen to Tohru? We must stop-"

"No." Hana replied simply, standing up. "They must be together alone for a while. They don't have much time left and there is much love between them."

Uo looked up, confused, at her friend who turned her attention back to the grilled meats.


	2. Chapter 2

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Before I get started in on this chapter, I would like to say some words to the kind people who left me some wonderful reviews!

xSmile-- Thanks for the review! I've very glad you wish for me to continue this story!

lucy--Yup, thanks to you and all the other reviewers, I will continue! Thank you for your kindness!

charlie-becks-- LOL. Thanks for the review. I am making this a full-length story now and you are so nice!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri--Wow! What a review! I don't want to say much to ruin any surprises, but yes your assumption about Kyo is going to be correct...for now! At any rate, you'll have to continue reading to find out what happens next! But you are such a sweetheart! Thanks SO much for your review! It made me so happy!

earthterra55--Well, you'll have to wait! Thank you so much for your review! I also see that you're a teen titans fan! Do you think Terra will be okay after she turned to stone? I've kinda slacked off on watching that show, (;) Anyway, thank you for your review!

Ferret Love--Your review made me laugh! Yes, I think Tohru and Kyo should run away together! That they should also stay away from Akito! But you have to feel bad for Akito for having to hide who she really is for the sake of the family.

Me: Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me and they made me feel so happy! Now, for today's chapter, we have Hatori reading off the disclaimer!

Hatori: Why me? You could have had your pick of any of the younger Sohma boys.

Me: I know, but you're my favorite character!

Hatori: I know you're born year of the dragon.

Me: That's not only that. When I read about what happened to you and Kana, I felt so sad for the two of you. To be able to let go of someone you love that much must be so hard.

Hatori: . . . you must be 14. How could you know what it means to love someone?

Me: I'm 17.

Hatori: . . . . . .Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket. The show/manga belongs to their respectable owners.

Me: Enjoy the chapter! Break out the Kleenex, it's gonna be a tearjerker!

A thin line of smoke floated upwards from the burning cigarette that was resting in Shigure's drowsy fingers. He was up rather early the next morning, which didn't seem like him. He was one to call evenings "good mornings". Especially when it came to an important deadline. Yes, even though Shigure only seemed to be a slacker in his editor's eyes...well...actually to pretty much everyone, he did get his work done on time. But this particular morning was different and he had a mission to accomplish. To take Kyo to the Main House. The dog sighed and turned the page of his newspaper.

"You're rather quiet this morning." Commented Hatori, who was sitting across the kotatsu from Shigure. "I just wish you were like this more often."

"Haa-san, how can you jest on a mournful day like this?" Shigure whined, tossing his newspaper aside.

The dragon watched the news print hit the debris-covered floor. The party the night before had left behind quite a large mess. "You don't expect Tohru to clean up this entire house by herself, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" The dog replied. "Actually, quite a bit of people last night wanted to stay behind and help her clean! But Tohru politely declined."

"As I figured." Said Hatori.

But Shigure wasn't finished with his long-winded tale. "But Tohru's two friends decided to come and help anyway. They should be here soon as a matter-of-fact."

Hatori sighed. "Then if I'm going to erase the girl's memory, I should do it sooner."

Shigure looked up at him; a half startled look was plastered on his face. Hatori looked back at him and shook his head slightly.

"Don't tell me you forgot Tohru would be leaving us. You knew someday this would happen...we all did."

"I'm gonna go wake Kyo up." With that said, Shigure stood up and walked out of the room.

But what he didn't know was that Yuki was sitting right outside when everything was said. The quiet rat looked down as a sense of anguish washed over him. It was the same hopelessness from he was a child.

Shigure stood before Kyo's closed door. Pressing his ear to it, he could hear nothing on the other side besides the sound of deep sleep breathing. So very slowly, the dog twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. It was then that he was met with quite a surprising sight.

On his bed, Kyo was lying on his side with his bare back to Shigure. His blanket resting at is hip. This wouldn't seem quite as out of the ordinary if it wasn't for sight of a bed head of brown hair resting next the neko on the side he was facing. It was quite obvious what had happened during the night.

But rather than reacting with shock, Shigure gave a small smile. He thought, "This would be the perfect romance novel if the ending wasn't going to be so sad."

It was then that the dog saw Kyo stir and take in a short yawn. Well now that the cat was awake, it was now or never. Right?

"Kyo, it's time."

It didn't take long to gather his own belongings. Kyo closed his backpack and set it down by the door. The only thing he could think of was whether he spent his years of freedom the way he wanted to. The neko turned to a still sleeping Tohru and smiled slightly. Over the past few years, he most defiantly had. Quietly, Kyo walked over to his special onigiri. He pulled the blankets more snuggly at her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't forget about me, okay?"

Kyo then stood up and retreated back to the door. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. He took one last glimpse of the woman that he loved before he closed the door one last time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive the two of you up to the Main House?" Hatori asked Shigure at the door.

"It should be good for Kyo to walk there." Shigure explained lazily. "Besides, someone should be here when Tohru's friends show up."

Hatori gave a slight nod as he lit up a cigarette. "I'll take care of things until you return. Oh, here he comes."

Kyo stormed down the stairs as fast as he could. He was out the door in a heartbeat without saying a word. A sweat drop appeared on both Shigure and Hatori's heads.

"Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave." Said Shigure, rubbing the back of his head. With that he sauntered after Kyo, but he paused at the door. "I guess when you erase Tohru's memories; she'll leave this place...right?"

"Most likely." Hatori replied.

The dog looked at the dragon with a rare look of sadness on his face. "I'll miss her."

"We all will. But that seems to be another way of the curse; misery."

Tohru yawned slightly, her eyes not yet open. Peacefulness had washed over her as she snuggled deeper into Kyo's blankets. The onigiri then opened her eyes, expecting to see Kyo next to her. But...

But he wasn't.

"Kyo?" Tohru sat up, covering herself. She looked around the room, not only did she not see the neko but his belongings seemed to be missing as well. The light dawned on her and her eyes widened in both shock and sadness.

"He...he's gone."

Yuki was walking up the stairs with a few books under one arm. He was about to go into his room when he heard a door down the hallway open. It sounded like Kyo's door. But didn't the stupid cat leave already? Looking to see who it was, the rat saw Tohru leaving that room. She was also wearing the same clothes she had on the previous night.

But it didn't take him very long to figure out why Tohru was in Kyo's old room. He recovered quickly. "Good Morning, Miss Honda."

Tohru looked up at Yuki with red, puffy eyes. She couldn't hide the fact that she had been crying, but she forced a smile all the same. "Good Morning to you too, Yuki."

Yuki gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about Kyo--"

"Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" Tohru asked quickly. When Yuki said nothing, she walked over to the stairs and started to descend. "It's okay, I can figure something out."

Yuki watched Tohru go and sighed. Hatred for Kyo burned inside of him more than ever before. How dare he break her heart like that! His eyes burned like purple flames and without warning, the books dropped to the floor as his fist shoved it's way through his bedroom door.

Hatori found Tohru in the kitchen, gathering refuse into an oversized garbage bag. He didn't need a psychic to know that the girl was devastated.

Tohru turned around and saw Hatori standing there. She tried to smile, but she failed in her attempt. "Good morning, Hatori. I hope you slept well."

The dragon looked at the onigiri more carefully and his eyes widened slightly. To see this young woman in such a state of devastation, it was like watching Kana's downfall all over again.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked, her voice still filled with that motherly concern.

Hatori drew in a sigh. "You really love him, don't you?"

Tohru looked down, trying to keep her tears back. But it was all in vain as she sank to her knees. Small sobs escaped her throat as the tears were overflowing. "'I'll see you in the morning.' That's the last thing he said to me. I-I...I never got the chance to tell him goodbye!"

"I know." Hatori said, walking over to Tohru and kneeling down in front of her. He wanted to comfort her, but there was not a lot he could do. "The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt in all of this."

"I guess this is when you tell me 'I told you so.'" Sobbed Tohru. "I was such a fool."

"No you weren't." Said the dragon at once. He lifted Tohru's head up slowly. "You came here and you gave each member of the Juunishi hope...expectance...and love."

Tohru looked right into Hatori's eyes. "But you have to suppress my memories, don't you?"

"I'm so sorry." He replied, his right hand slowly resting over Tohru's eyes. He took her by the hand that in return squeezed back with sadness and in fear. Sadness of never being able to remember anyone from the Sohma family and fear of the future.

"I couldn't protect you." Tohru whispered.

Hatori's eyes shook slightly as his breath was caught in his throat. "What...what did you say?"

"I'm sorry." Choked Tohru through sobs. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't...protect you from your fate...Kyo."

The dragon couldn't take anymore of this. It was all too emotionally surreal. A brilliant flash then consumed the kitchen. When it was gone, Tohru was sprawled across the kitchen floor, unconscious.

"Thank you...Tohru." Hatori whispered as tears of his own fell. "It's all right now."

In the end, Kyo couldn't protect her either. But despite that, Tohru thought only of Kyo until the very end. If that was the depth of her love...to later become so ill like Kana had...then it wasn't right for her to suffer.

Kyo walked into the room like so many of those cursed by the spirit of the cat before him. The door behind him shut with an ominous pound and once that happened...

Once that happened, Kyo saw nothing but darkness. Darkness he wouldn't be able to escape for many years. Tears trickled down the neko's face as he too sank to his knees, hopelessness taking over his soul. But was it right for Kyo to suffer with the memories of the girl who changed him so? It would seem like that would be a harsher sentence than a lifetime in the Cat's Room ever would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: It took me so long to figure out what was going to happen in this chapter. It's shorter than the last two, but I hope it packs quite a punch in the end! Now, without further ado, I will reply to the reviews!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri: LOL. I'm so glad you liked my chapter and I was surprised how much of an impact it was. I wanted to cry when I was proofreading it. But it wasn't supposed to be a TohruxHatori. I just took advantage of the fact that Hatori happened to be there.

Short Witty Name Goes Here: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter. Gives you a handkerchief for your hidden tears. I am updating as fast as I can.

Rinoa-Heartlilly-17:Yes, I am continuing with the story! Thanks so much for your support!

Ferret Love: I know! I know! The poor lovers! If you want to read the mangas that haven't been released yet in America, go to http/ up to vol. 21 right now!

trishia: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The NEXT chapter will be happy! I promise!

moonflower: Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to make you cry! Gives you a cookie

earthterra55: I'm really glad that you understood the similarities with this chapter and when Haa-san had to erase Tohru's memories. That was the direct aim of this story! I will continue! Thanks for your review!

Me: Now...without any further ado...we have Shigure Sohma reading off the disclaimer for today!

Shigure: YAY! I'm so happy I get to help out today!

Me/Thinks/ Why did I ask him to read the disclaimer? I don't even care for dogs that much. Well...it can't get any worse, right?

Ayame: HEELLO!

Me+.+

Shigure: Ayame! You came!

Ayame/While roses are behind him/ Why Shigure...how could I ever forget about you?

Shigure/Same background/ I should have known...we can never be apart with what we have together.

Ayame: SHIGURE!

Shigure: AYAME!

/Both are running towards each other with the roses background. But our poor author is right in the middle of this. She holds up a sign that says "help!"/

Hatori/Who's being held hostage./ Can I go now?

Words coming across the screen: Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket in anyway. They belong to their respective owners!

Kyo Sohma laid back in his bed, looking up at the cracked and damaged ceiling of the Cat's Room. His eyes looked dead to the rest of the world under his natural orange hair. It had been almost six years since he first stepped foot in his life-long prison. The years had been quite good to him, but the neko held a careworn look. Rarely did anyone come to visit with him. Even the maid who brought him his meals and cleaned up his room spared any words.

It's not like the cat didn't try to forget his former life as a free man. Kyo wanted so badly for those memories to go away and to quit torturing him. But her face was always on his mind. The thought of her sweet voice shook the foundations of his soul. Those memories he wanted so bad to share with her ate at his sanity mercilessly.

To try and shake off these miserable feelings, Kyo stood and went back to sharpening his fighting skills. He heard the door open, but he pretended to take to notice. Once the maid set the neko's food down at his low table, he waited until she left before sitting down to eat his dinner. As Kyo ate, he knew the only thing he had to look forward to was when the day he would die.

"How is he?"

Hatori looked up at Shigure, a confused look hiding under his emotionless face. "How is 'who'?"

"Well Kyon of course, Haa-san!" Answered a very loud Ayame. Some things never changed.

The dragon sighed. "He's surviving."

"He still misses her, doesn't he?" Shigure asked.

I would obviously be lying if I told you he didn't." Hatori replied, lighting up a cigarette. When he took in a long drag on his cancer-stick, he noticed Shigure eyeing him sadly. So he tossed him an unlit cigarette. "Idiot."

"Well couldn't you rid Kyo of the memories he had with Tohru like you did to her?" Ayame asked, his head tilting to the side.

"It's not that simply. Akito forbids it." Hatori replied. "She wants him to suffer from those memories."

"It could only get worse if Kyo ever found out about that child." Shigure added. But when the dog received confused looks from his friends, he gave this 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look. "That's right! I never told you two, didn't I?"

Hatori rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "What are you talking about?"

The dog reached inside the folds of his clothes again to pull out a large envelope. He held it in front of the two to see. Curious, Hatori took it from him and began to open it carefully.

"What's inside?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Shigure replied, hiding his face behind his open fan. (A/N: Nani! Where'd that come from!)

Hatori pulled out what appeared to be photographs. Carefully, he started to examine them. "Shigure, where did you get these?" He handed a few over to Ayame, who's beggar's hands were reaching out.

The snake started looking at them and gasped. "It's Tohru! She's grown ten-times as beautiful since the last time we've seen her! Her hair! Look at her hair! It's shorter!"

"You know that Momiji became a photographer." Shigure said, answering Hatori's question over Ayame's loud banter. "Well, I guess he was visiting with his father at his work a few days ago. But as he was leaving, he not only saw Tohru, but-"

"Who's this?" Ayame asked, thrusting a photo into the faces of his friends, getting their attention. "The little girl wrapped around our precious Tohru's legs."

"Momiji said her name is Sachiko." Shigure answered. "Honda Sachiko to be exact."

Hatori suddenly snatched the picture from the snake's hand and looked closer at it. A girl, not much older than four or five, the spitting image of Tohru, but with gorgeous _orange hair_. The dragon looked up at Hatori, having the look that meant he discovered some great mystery. The dog just smirked in return, knowing well of what he was thinking.

Ayame looked at one of the other photos of just the little girl and looked at it. "How wonderful that Tohru had a child! She looks just like her! How I'd love to dress this little Sachiko in my children's line of costumes! She is so adorable!"

"Ayame, this isn't just the child of Tohru." Hatori said, his emotionless tone remaining.

"Then who is she?" The snake asked.

"She's Kyo's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: AHHH! I'm so sorry this chapter took some time to post! I've got so much to do at school! I'm a Junior in a Senior's body, I'm five credits behind! Not to mention I was in the middle of a love triangle and I had to get my relationship with my boyfriend fixed first. Just as I was about to continue, I couldn't find the notebook that holds this story! Bleh. So anyway, here are my replies to the reviewers!

Anime Wildfire: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story so far!

Short Witty Name Goes Here: LOL. That was short and sweet! It made me smile.

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri: YAY! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Sachiko is gonna be SO CUTE! She's a mix of her parents. She's gonna have that cute side of her mom and that kinda...short temper... of her dad. But it's gonna be great. I didn't understand what you typed in that one part, but I got it translated over the internet.

mollymilkshake: Thanks you! I'm glad you are enjoying my story!!!!!!!!

xSmile: Thanks for the review, actually when was Hatori and Ayame found out about Sachiko, it had moved to present day in the story. By this time, Sachiko-chibi is already 5. Thanks for your enthusiasm. It made me happy! I am planning on a reunion (or a meeting, however you look at it.)

year of da cat fanclub: About Tohru's memories...that whole thing is still in the works. You're gonna hafta wait, I don't want to spoil anything for anyone Hesitant smile. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME!!!

trishia: and thank you for reviewing!!! It will be very exciting, I'll tell you that!

kate mcbride: If you liked THIS chapter, you're gonna love what's to come. Thanks so much for reviewing!

KillMexIfYouCare: I can't believe I have the ability to make people cry! wow! I'm really glad you like the story. It took some planning to place the cliffhangers and I'm so glad you like them!

KTRose: Sachiko-chibi is gonna be sooooo cute! I'm really glad you like the name and I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!

earthterra55: YAY! My favorite reviewer! "Did the deed" I about fell out of my chair laughing when I saw that! That was so freaking hilarious!!!!!!! You'll love the chapters to come.

Ferret Love: Up to VOL. 20?! We're only on 13 here in the U.S.! (Unless vol. 14 came out yet.) I'm so jealous!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! Well...I've read vol. 21! Anyway, to my other favorite reviewer, thank you so much for replying! It means a lot!

moonflower: I'm glad you liked the cookie! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it right now!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: Well Evil, tell Light that there's more to come and things will get interesting. Thank you so much for the review! It means so much!!!!!

Me: So anyway, for our guest today, we have Ritsu Sohma!

Ritsu//Clad in his pretty kimono// T-Thank you for having me here. Even thought it must have been a real burden to have to try and bring me in here. I'm sorry!

Me: There's nothing to apologize, Ritsu. It's okay.

Ritsu: I'm sorry for bringing that up! Please forgive me!!!

Me: Beginning to get slightly annoyed. Ritsu, it's f i n e.

Ritsu: AHHH! NOW YOU'RE ANNOYED WITH ME!!!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! THE DISCLAIMER IS RRRRUUUUIIIINNNNEEEEDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shigure//Pokes him in the side.// It's the magic touch!

Hatori: I'm not going home, am I?

Ritsu//weak voice// Hinata does not own Fruits Basket...

Me: Okay, so here we go. This chapter is for my boyfriend, who I hope reads this!

_Tohru was clad in her pajamas and was sitting on a rooftop of a house, surrounded by old thick woods. The young woman up to see a night full of beautiful bright starts. She had the feeling of something weighing heavily upon her heart._

_"What's up?"_

_Tohru felt herself react to the voice and turned her head to find the source. Standing there was a surprised expression was a handsome young man. He seemed to be not much older than 17 or 18. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and black pants. This mystery-man not only had a slender but strong looking build, but he also had such gorgeous orange hair._

_"This is unusual for you to be on the roof." The young man stated, sitting himself next to her. "Did you go on an expedition today?" _

_The Onigiri looked at him. "Eh?"_

_"When you came back, your clothes were really dirty." _

_"Ah...yes." Replied Tohru thoughtfully. "It was the very least I could do."_

_The young man was clearly confused. "Huh?"_

_Together, they shared a long moment of silence. Tohru was fidgeting with the pant legs of her pajama bottoms before she spoke. _

_"You'd want to be with the person you love, right? You'd want to be near them, wouldn't you?"_

_The young man's face fell. "What, did you fall in love with some guy?"_

_Tohru, of course, found herself panicking. "EH?! N-N-NO! THAT'S NOT IT! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MYSELF!!" _(A/N: That would totally be my reaction. Those who know me would agree. ;)

_"Don't worry." Said the young man; his voice quiet and his face slightly sad. But he smiled slightly. "When you do fall in love with someone, I'll cooperate with you."_

_Tohru nodded. "Ah...yes...thank you."_

_"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"_

_It was then that Tohru realized what the young man was right! She found tears rolling down her soft and flushed face. "I don't know...for some reason, the t-tears suddenly...started overflowing...why does--"_

_She paused as she shook from a few silent sobs. Her mind swam with heartache and of unanswered wishes. But she looked at him._

_"Kyo-kun. What do you wish for?"_

_"For a certain someone to stop crying" The young man she called Kyo replied, using his sleeve to dry her tears. _(A/N: So sweet! I wish someone would say that to me someday...Thinks. Okay, Janie, don't get conceded now...)

It was the sound of the alarm clock that pulled 23-year-old Tohru Honda from the depths of her sleep. Her weary hand reached over and clicked off the persistent alarm. Rolling on her back, she gazed up at the ceiling and sighed. Once again, she had that dream. Well, more like a series of dreams. Either way every single dream she could recall had this handsome young man she called Kyo-kun.

"He had hair like Sachiko." Thought Tohru with a hazy smile. "It probably means that I need to find a good father for her."

For five years, Tohru's memories of the Sohma Family had been erased. It had been that long since the onigiri and her two best friends first stepped foot into their shared apartment. But it had also been that long since little Honda Sachiko had been born.

It had been very shocking news when Tohru found out that she was pregnant. Since she had no more memories of Kyo left, this would seem the most frightening and impossible. But Tohru just smiled and rather than rejection, she accepted the child with all the love she held in her heart.

"Good Morning, Tohru."

Tohru looked up from her duties at the stove. "Hana! Good morning! How was work."

"Uneventful as normal." Replied Saki Hanajima, who held the graveyard shift at some superstore. (A/N: Think of Walmart or something.) "Breakfast smells wonderful this morning, Tohru."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Hana!"

"But don't you usually leave for work with Sachi-chibi?"

The Onigiri was about to answer, but the sound of a pot just beginning to boil over caught her attention. "Breakfast is just about ready. Could you tell Uo and Sachiko?"

Hana nodded. "Of course. I sense their waves coming from the living room."

_"Mogeeeeee!" Cried a Pikachu-looking anime character from the television set._

_"Oh no!" Cried the boy companion to Mogeta. "This show is over six years old and I live in a paradox of never ending puberty!"_

_A pathetic excuse for a villain laughed long and hard. "Not until you answer the question can I allow you to pass into this unknown scary world of the mood swinging, acne covered, angsty world of the teenager!" _

_"Tell us!" Cried the boy._

_"Mogeeeeee!"_

_The villain cleared his throat. "What is the meaning of man's existence?"_

_The boy gasped as Mogeta hid behind him. "The philosophical meaning is almost too great to handle!"_

_"Ha! Silly boy!" The villain cried. "Can't answer this simple question?!"_

_The villain's minion came groveling at his master's feet. "I know the answer! It's "12", right?"_

_"No, you idiot!"_

"God, kill the writers." Thought Uo as she sat on the couch next to Sachiko.

"Poor boy." Muttered Sachiko. It was obvious that the 5-year-old was deep into the show but really didn't comprehend what was really going on. Nor did she notice how bad the writing really was.

Uo just smiled at her little niece and ruffled her short mop of orange hair. The woman had the flashy career as a model and had become relatively well-known. But no matter how famous she would get, she would always be "Auntie Uo in Sachiko's little eyes.

It was then that Hana walked into the living room and the orange-haired child jumped up, giving her a hug.

"Welcome home, Auntie Hana!" Cried Sachiko with the most adorable smile.

Hana smiled softly. "Good morning to you two, Sachi-chibi."

Sachiko smiled at her nickname being said. The five-year-old had some of her mother's features, but looked a lot like her birthfather. She had natural orange hair, cat-like eyes, the cunning movement of a young cat, perhaps that of a kitten. But she also shared her mother's traits quite well. Sachiko did seem to have the same bubbly personality and was panicky when the time was right. No one could be more proud of her than that of her kindness and loving heart.

It was not long before the foursome had gathered around the Kotatsu to enjoy a nice breakfast. It was the same routine as it was every morning: someone would ask Hana how work was, Hana would regale them with some story, Uo would add some adult comment, Tohru would cover Sachiko's innocent ears while laughing with her friends.

"Uo, you mentioned about going on another photo shoot, right?" Asked Tohru.

Uo grinned. "You bet! Goin' to the Philippines."

Tohru smiled excitedly. "That sounds wonderful! When are you going?"

"In a week." The former gang member replied, taking a bite of her food. "I'll be gone for about a week."

"Breakfast tastes wonderful." Said Hana to Tohru. "You've outdone yourself as usual."

Uo looked up at the small hanging clock on the dining room wall. "Hey Tohru, aren't you late for work?"

The Onigiri looked up at the clock and then at Uo. They were having breakfast later than they usually do. "I didn't tell you guys, did I?"

Uo looked confused while Hana seemed to know what was going on. Sachiko guided rice into her little mouth.

"What's wrong, Tohru?" Uo asked.

Tohru paused and momentarily chewed at her bottom lip. "I lost my job yesterday."

"You WHAT?!" Uo screamed, not meaning to frighten the already startled Onigiri.

"That's just terrible." Said Hana. "Why on earth would they do that?"

"They were running into great financial trouble." Tohru explained. "They let a lot of us go."

Uo scowled. "You worked for them since High School. It's just not fair."

Tohru smiled. "But when I was speaking with my former employer, I was given another job within the same meeting."

"Fired and rehired?" Asked Uo. "That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I was given a job by his family." Tohru explained. "I guess they've heard of my skills of cleaning and they want me to be a maid for the family's huge estate. I'll be cooking, cleaning, and taking care of people!"

"It sounds like a good job for you, dear Tohru." Hana said. "This is something I know will make you happy."

Uo spoke again, but calm and relaxed. "So what's the family that you'll be working for?"

The Onigiri thought for a moment. "The Sohma family."

Uo almost gagged on her rice while Hana looked at Sachiko.

"It's about time that the two bound unknowing by blood should meet." Thought the gothic woman.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

No, I'm not stopping the story, so you have nothing to worry about. But I need your help. I can't decide now who to read off the disclaimer. So if you guys want a certain character to, please write me and feel free to ask!

I also want to apologize to the readers. The update was rather long and I am so sorry! My computer had a virus and was getting fixed for a couple of weeks! Plus, when we had the computer back I couldn't find my notebook. I was also having some problems at school involving a love triangle and I decided to work things out with my boyfriend. Now, everything is back on track and I found my motivation to continue. It's your heartwarming replies that inspire me to keep moving on. I never expected this to be a chapter story! I was just bored one rainy night in the Pacific Northwest. Good thing my area isn't dealing with the flooding! Yeah, no matter what you see on the news, it's really not as bad as they make it out to be. I LOVE the rain and wish it would rain more like this. It's fun!

But yeah, I'm getting off topic as I sometimes do. Chapter five is done and I'm waiting until Monday to post it. I have the entire story thought out and only one of my friends and myself know of what the outcome is going to be.

Well, ja'ne!

After this story I'm thinking of changing my penname again. YAY!


	6. Chapter 5

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Well….chapter five! Wow! I never thought that I would get this far! Its kind odd coming back to work on this chapter when I'm already started on the rough draft of chapter seven. Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long. It means so much! So anyway, here's the replies to the reviewers! Oh! Since this is the fifth chapter, all the reviewers get cookies.

year of da cat fanclub: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story so far! Yes, there's lots more to come. //Cookies for you!//

Moonflower: LOL! I'm so glad that you liked that last chapter! Thanks for looking forward to another chapter! I love Sachi-chibi! I modeled her after my youngest niece and Yuzuzu from Aishiteru ze Baby. //Cookies for you!//

TheFoxGirlKitsune: Ooo! I know! Interesting twist, right? Things are going to be…interesting. //Cookies for you!//

Midnight Shadows Starlight Lol! I'm glad you are enjoying my story! Your review made me laugh! One day I would like to go see the Philippines. I live in the Pacific Northwest and we're dealing with flood waters right now. But I'm so glad I live near the mountains. No evacuations for me//Gives you cookies//

solonchick101: Thanks so much for putting up with me! Gomen nasai for all the delays! I'm just so thankful that you put me on your favorites list//Gives you cookies.//

AKITO. At The Disco: LOL! I love your pen name! I'm glad you like my story//Gives you cookies//

Jewel Tanka: (); Yeah, I know…my grammar skills aren't the greatest and I'm working on this. Hopefully when I get a book published, the readers can understand what I'm talking about. Thanks so much for the review//Cookies for you!//

Tifa-Strife-17: As I've said for others, you'll have to wait for the outcome. I've already got people from school trying to steal my notebook that holds all my writing works. LOL. Thanks for the suggestion//Gives you cookies//

Tevrah: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story so far//Gives you cookies.//

xSmile: Yeah, the whole love triangle thing was really difficult. Because I didn't want to hurt either one of them. But no matter who I decided to go with, I had no choice but to break the other guy's heart. Thanks for being concerned//Cookies for you!!!//

moonflower: Thanks for the suggestion! I think if I do that, I'll end up making one of my friends REALLY happy. He loves Ayame. Come to think of it, I think he's born year of the snake…I think. //Cookies for you!!!// Thanks so much!

Isuzu: Oooo! That sounds interesting! I will keep that in mind! Thanks for the review//Gives you cookies.//

Me: ANYWAY! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They keep me going! So without further ado, today we have Tohru Honda reading off the disclaimer.

Tohru: Thank you for having me here, Pensuke-san!

Me: It's no problem! So how do you think the story will end?

Tohru: What do you mean?

Me: Would you rather be with Kyo?

Tohru: I…um…well, I…//blushes// H-Hinata Pensuke d-does not own Fruits Basket.

Me: Tohru, you act so cute sometimes!

Hatori//slumped in his chair asleep//

Me: Here we go!

* * *

"Mama, can I go play?"

Tohru looked up from airing out a futon mattress and at her daughter. It had been a week since the Onigiri had started her new job at the main Sohma estate, or the Main House as others had called it. In fact, she almost turned down the job when she learned that to have the job; she had to move into the servant's housing on the premises. But after talking about it with her two best friends, Uo and Hana told her that this would be the best thing for her. But it was Hana who said it would be good for Sachiko's sake if they went away. But they agreed of course to hang out every weekend when they could.

Tohru smiled at her daughter, who had helped her so well with all of her paid duties. "Yes, but don't wander off too far. You could get lost."

"Thanks, Mama!" Sachiko cried, standing up and dashing out of the room. It didn't take long for the little girl to find the warmth of the sunshine outside. The hem of her orange dress danced in the wind, seeming to serenade with the locks of hair that moved about as well. Her cat-like eyes surveyed the area with genuine interest. Although the compound seemed to be quite uneasy, she tucked those feelings aside and started exploring.

Walking along the traditional Japanese structures and countless beautiful gardens, the five-year-old looked like a tourist; gawking at everything in sight. Then, at that moment, a butterfly caught her eye. With a giggle, the child took after it. Left turn, right turn, another right, and then the butterfly flew over one lone structure.

Sachiko stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes rested on the aging structure before her. It wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as the rest of the Sohma estate. It looked like it needed some serious repair, for it showed many signs of aging neglect. But there was just something about this building that was begging Sachiko to see what was inside.

Seeing bars on one side, the child started taking steps towards the lone building. As she neared it, she could hear the sounds of movements within. But she couldn't explain why her little heart was pounding so hard in her chest. Very slowly, she stopped when she came about to the bars and peered inside. It was quite dark, but just vaguely she could make out a figure doing some sort of high kicks and throwing punches at some invisible foe.

Feeling curiosity overtaking her nervousness, Sachiko peered closer into the shadowed room. She bit her lower lip as she made a move to stand in a more comfortable position.

SNAP!

Sachiko looked down to see a broken twig under her small shoe. But that was all it took to capture the attention of the figure within. Before she had a chance to run, the child felt a hand grab her. With shaky eyes, she followed the hand, to the wrist, which led to the arm, connected to the body of a man on the other side of the bars.

"I told you damn Sohma brats to leave me alone!" There was a harsh bitterness in the man's tone that made the child cringe.

But at the same time, she noticed something wrong in what the man had said. "But-"

"Like being in this fucking room isn't enough," The agitated man continued, "I get pestered by little snot nosed Sohma kids like you!! You're all the same!"

"I'm not a Sohma!" Sachiko cried.

"Yeah, sure." The man retorted.

"Mama's a cleaning lady! We live here!"

There was a very uncomfortable pause.

"Then what where you doing here?" The man within the neglected room asked.

"I was looking around! I wanted to see what was inside this building!" The child replied.

Very slowly, she felt the grip on her arm loosen.

"So…you don't know who I am?" The man asked.

The child nodded quickly. "I promise."

Appearing to have exhausted himself, the man sank down to his knees. His features were now clear to see. Slender build, rather tall, but it was the orange hair that caught the little girl's eye. This shadowed person was none other than Kyo Sohma.

"You have hair like me!" Sachiko said with a tiny smile.

Kyo happened to notice the little girl's hair. "Yeah…that's….nice."

"What are you doing in there?" Sachiko asked. "It looks like a prison."

"Kind of." Replied the Neko.

"Oh." Sachiko leaned in closer as though wanting to ask another question. She bit her lower lip cutely.

Kyo couldn't take it; it was just too cute for him to take. "What?"

Sachiko opened her mouth, took in a tiny breath, and let the words fly. "Why are you locked in there? Did you do something bad? Is it like time-out? How long do you have to stay in there? I had time-out once. Not fun. Do you like oranges?"

"Enough!" The Neko shouted, shrinking back under the sheer weight of all the questions asked without time to answer any of them. When he notice Sachiko flinched, he panicked. "No! No, I didn't mean to shout! Don't cry! PLEASE don't cry!"

But Sachiko seemed to be already hurrying off.

"Dammit!" Cried Kyo in self-anguish. At least contact from any human life-form, no matter how young, was better than none at all.

But to his surprise, the child stopped and turned back around.

"What's your name?" Sachiko asked.

The Neko was rather stunned. "Kyo."

"I'm Sachiko." Responded with a cute smile. "I'll come back later, Kyo-onii-san!"

Kyo just twitched at the formalities used at the end of his name. But it felt different being called "big brother".


	7. Chapter 6

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Well, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm SO sorry for the delay! I had a few speech and debate tournaments to go to! I had so many versions of this chapter up in my head. AUGH! The writer's block!!!! Well….before we get started, allow me to reply to the kind reviewers:

TheFoxGirlKitsune: I'm really glad you like it!

AKITO. At The Disco: More is on the way!

Martaki: Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like it so far! I promise that more is on the way!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: Lol. It's okay, I know quite a lot of people who remind me a lot like Light. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. Take care, you two.

Moonflower: Yes, poor little Sachi-chibi. Things will get pretty interesting in later chapters, I promise you that. I'm glad that you realized Sachi's personality mirrors Tohru.

LadyAlina: I'm really glad that you're looking forward to future chapters! I'll do my best to keep them coming!

collective2220: I'm sorry I made you cry! But everything will come together in the end! I promise!

year of da cat fanclub: I'm really glad you liked the first meeting between the two characters! More will come!

xSmile: Actually it's about six years. But I'm really glad you like the story! I'm glad you enjoyed the cookie!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri: I'm glad you like the chapter so far! Your enthusiasm made me smile!

Me: Well, now onto the disclaimer! Today we have none other than Yuki Sohma!

Yuki: Thank you for having me here today, Miss Pensuke.

Me: Thanks for being here!

Yuki: So how should we do this?

Me: Well to just read off the disclaimer, I guess. I haven't had a…a normal disclaimer reading yet.

Yuki: I see…Clears throat Hina—

Ayame: Bursts into the room YUKI, YOU'RE HERE MY WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHER!

Yuki and Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Yuki: To me I take it you two have met before?

Me: Chapter three. I had Shigure in the studio with me that time.

Ayame: What a beautiful meeting that was…

Yuki and Me: SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Ayame: Well, it all started 9 months before I was born to grace this world—

Yuki and Me: WE MEANT NOW!

Ayame: Well, I was around the studio when I heard that it was Yuki's turn to read off the disclaimer. So of course I thought this would be the PERFECT moment for my precious little brother and me to get together.

Me: Slams head into a wall over and over and over… Just one perfect disclaimer reading…..just one….is that too much to ask?!

Yuki: Ah! Miss Pensuke! I'm sorry about this, I really am!

Hatori: Hasn't shaven in a week, so he has a beard. Don't worry about her. I have my medical supplies with me when she passes out from the concussion she's getting.

Yuki: Hatori? Why are you still here? Didn't you read off the disclaimer back in chapter two?

Hatori: You don't want to know. To audience Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to the respective owners.

Ayame: Happy Holidays!

* * *

It was a very productive first week for Tohru. Around the clock she scrubbed, washed, and maintained everything inside the Sohma Estate. Although it was all strenuous work, the Onigiri never complained. With her new career and trying to be a good mother to Sachiko, she was having the time of her life. Well, almost. When she found time to be by herself, she felt this strange feeling bubbling up in her heart that made her want to cry. This place felt like a long deserted dream that she found herself returning to.

On this warm afternoon, things seemed to be busier than usual! Workers were everywhere and tempers secretly rising behind the scenes which wasn't helping matters at all.

Tohru had just finished drying clean washcloths that were meant for the kitchen. So with her basket in hand, she squeezed into the crowded throng of servant workers. Inside the kitchen, the place was almost chaos. People were everywhere, food was being passed along to be brought to different Sohma's, and arguments reigned supreme.

The Onigiri had only set the basket full of fresh washcloths on one open space when she felt herself pulled in a whole new direction. This startled her, but she tried not to let it show. Looking up at who it was, she took a sigh of relief at her new co-worker friend, Kiiro.

"Tohru, you've got some free time right now, right?" The flustered maid asked. This woman in her forties was in charge of taking care of the Sohma's higher up in the family clan. She had a lot of responsibilities that had once included taking care of the head of the Sohma. But now that she had passed away about a year ago, her work load had lessened quite a bit.

"What do you need help with?" Tohru asked, smiling.

The busy maid thrust a food laden tray into Tohru's hands. "I need you to deliver this food for me."

"Where does this need to go to?"

"The Cat's Room." Kiiro replied, removing a key on a chain from around her neck and placing it around the Onigiri's.

Tohru's eyes widened slightly. "The room where that man is locked up in? I thought only certain workers are aloud to go in there."

Kiiro nodded. "Is it going to be a problem for you?"

"Of course it isn't!" Said Tohru with a smile. "I can do this; it's not problem at all!"

Kiiro smiled. "Good. Now get moving. Thanks so much for doing this for me!"

"It's no problem!" Tohru replied.

Before the Onigiri knew it, she was pushed along the crowd; finding herself in the quiet hallway. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Tohru started walking towards the notorious Cat's Room.

The Cat's Room.

Why did the name of this place strike a nervous chord in Tohru's heart? She could feel these feelings of sadness, regret, and even a little anger within each step she took. But it didn't make any sense. Why was she feeling this way? She had never been to that room before and as far as she could tell, the only time she had heard about it was from the maid who showed her around her first day of work!

It was also said that only the most trusted maids were aloud to go in there. They were the only ones entrusted a key not to lose. But Tohru had only been working there a week! How can she do something so…so…forbidden? If someone found out, it would be possible that she could get Kiiro fired. Perhaps she would lose her job, too! Then she had to find a new place to live, and trying to raise Sachiko—

"Stop it!" Tohru thought to herself. "You're doing this because Kiiro trusts you to do this for her. If she didn't, you wouldn't be doing this for her, right?"

This seemed to calm the Onigiri down as she walked on. Yes, this was only part of the job that she loved so much.

Kyo sat by the bars of his wall after is long workout. Sweat trickled down is forehead as he took in the sweet air drifting in from outside. His breathing still labored as his heart rate began its retreat downwards to its resting state.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was hoping to see that little girl. What was her name? Sachiko? Was that it? It was very rare when a person came by and decided to be nice to him. Momiji on some occasion, but that stupid rabbit annoyed the hell out of him. No, he was used to people gawking and mocking him. But then again, family rejection was something he grew accustomed to over the years. If his birth father was any indication. He was the one who blamed the Neko for killing his own mother, after all.

Kyo felt a horrible shiver run up his spine, his insides screaming that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't! It really wasn't! A rush of anger boiled his blood, but it momentarily froze upon hearing the door unlock. Was it time for his next meal already? He turned his back to the door as it swung open.

Tohru stepped inside of the Cat's Room and set the tray down as to shut the door. Once that was done, she picked up the heavy tray. Scanning the room cautiously, she saw him sitting there. Ignoring the strange feeling welling up in her heart, she tried bowing respectively. But she nearly stumbled doing so.

"Hello, it's v-very nice to meet you." Tohru greeted a slight nervous tone in her voice. "I mean, good afternoon. I have your lunch ready for you."

"New girl." Thought Kyo. He could hear the nervousness in the woman's voice and he smiled bitterly. He said nothing to her.

Tohru swallowed a small lump in her throat and then noticed a small low table a few steps away. There was a small array of used breakfast dishes. So doing what her job entitled her to do, she walked over to the piece of furniture and began to unload lunch.

Kyo was bored, so for one rare moment, he decided to humor the maid. Or with his reputation, scare her to death. "So, that old bat of a maid couldn't take me anymore so they stick me with someone new."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh, no! That's not the case at all! Kiiro was quite busy today. So she asked me if I could send your lunch to you."

Kyo didn't say anything more.

At this point, Tohru finished gathering up the used breakfast dishes onto the tray and stood back up. "It was nice to meet you."

Kyo didn't say anything.

"Kiiro should be by later to pick up these dishes." The Onigiri said, walking out towards the door. She managed to get it open with one hand.

The Neko just sat there as the Onigiri walked from the room, locking the door behind her. He didn't even know it was his long lost love that just came and went.


	8. Chapter 7

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: With a heavily bandaged head Hello everyone. I hope everyone's doing okay. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! I love how you are all getting into the story and everything! I will now reply to the kind reviews:

AKITO. At The Disco: LOL! That made me laugh! If you don't mind, I thing I would like Momiji to pop in saying that. I think it would be pretty funny! Thanks for the inspiration!

Kayla: I know, the plot is sad! I'm shocked that so many people cried! I really didn't think my story would be good enough! But I'm glad that you liked it! Thank you for also thinking that Sachiko is cute!

TheFoxGirlKitsune: I know. But Kyo is living in his own sorrow and feeling sorry for himself. He'll be kicking himself later for that.

collective2220: LOL. Yeah, Kyo is pretty much living in his own closed off world right now. He gave up hope of EVER seeing her again. Poor kitty. But yes, he will be kicking himself later for this.

Moonflower: Things will turn out for the better. I promise! Thank you for the holiday wishes! Happy holidays to you too! Be safe too!

Neko Rieka: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the cookie! Has happy tears You are so kind! Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot! Everything will end nicely. Have happy holidays!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: Hey you too! Thanks for the review. As always you two make me laugh! I'm glad you two are looking forward to the next chapter! More is on the way!

fang-grl: Kyo is kinda living in his own sorrow. But I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my story! Thank you so much for the review!

sillygirlsis: I'm glad you like my story! More is on the way! I promise! Thank you!

Obob: Thank you so much for the review! It makes me happy that you and they others enjoy my story so! I'm glad you like Sachiko! If I she's a mix of what I was like as a little child and who I would want as a future child (ONLY SOMEDAY THOUGH). More is on the way! I'm already on the rough draft on chapter 9 and the end is almost in sight!

Me: Such wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for them! It means so much! Today in the studio, we have Kagura Sohma!

Kagura: Hello! It's very nice to meet you and it's nice to be here.

Me: It's very nice to have you here! Without further ado (and incident), would you do the honors to read off the disclaimer—

Kagura: I do have one question, though.

Me: Oh, okay. What is it?

Kagura: In the end of this story, will I finally be able to make Kyo mine?

Me: Well…

Kagura: What?

Me: Actually, you're…well…

Kagura: I'm what?

Me: You're not even mention in this story.

Kagura//Tears up.// You…mean…//Boiling rage//. I'M NOT PAIRED WITH MY BELOVED KYO! HOW DARE YOU!

Me//Shrinks back// The readers never asked for it!

Kagura: KYO AND I SHOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER//Goes after Hinata.//

Me//Running away.// DEMON! HELP ME! A DEMON!

//Out of nowhere, Inuyasha bursts in through one wall of the studio.//

InuYasha: A demon?! Lemme at 'em!

//Rosette and Chrno from Chrno Crusade come in through the door.//

Rosette: We'll send those demons back to hell!

Everyone: . . . . . .

Chrno: Um, Rosette, I think this is the wrong place.

Me//To Inuyasha,// Chrno, and Rosette Get out of here! I don't want to read off the disclaimer of your shows, too!

Rosette//Looks at Inuyasha.// A demon!

InuYasha: Aw hell, not again//Flees.//

//Rosette and Chrno: Go after Inuyasha.//

Me//Sigh //Everything you just saw… I don't own any of it. Last thing we need is characters from DBZ destroying my studio.

Kagura//Looks at the damage made// what happened?! Who could have started this?!

* * *

_Blue skies._

_All that was within Kyo's sight were beautiful blue skies mixed with fluffy white clouds. But he could find no comfort in both._

_It was a little over a week before Kaibara High School's Culture Fest would begin and his class, class 1-D, decided to sell Onigiri. Tohru had given a fun idea of selling three-flavored Onigiri, but not a lot of people liked it. He had even gave his idea about "Battle Onigiri", but he was answered with a big fat no by pretty much the entire class. But when that damn Yuki gave his idea to his peers, they of course went for it 100. _

_Kyo's anger boiled and boiled until he—and everyone else in the classroom—discovered that he was suddenly covered in dozens of cats that came out of nowhere. Not able to control his anger anymore, the Neko was up and out of the classroom, breaking the door down as he went. _

_Now the Neko was on the roof of his school letting his frustration flow through him. He was even feeling himself starting to calm down until—_

"_I found you!" Cried a cheerful female voice. "I knew you'd be here!"_

_Kyo felt his body spaz and tense in surprise. A few cats that had been lying on top of him jumped aside in their master Neko's reaction. Sitting up sharply, his eyes came to rest on who would soon one day become his love—Tohru._

"_You always…" Kyo started, "ALWAYS sneak up on me!"_

"_Kyo-kun, you really like high places, don't you?" Tohru asked, holding one of the cats in her arms. "It's so cute! Cats really do like you, don't they?"_

_Kyo felt himself relax a bit. "Like I'd know. They just come to me. With the dog it's dogs, with the rats it's rats."_

"_Wow, how fun."_

"_You think its fun?! One time when I was going through the mountains with Kagura we were surrounded by dozens of wild boars. I thought we'd be eaten!"_

_Tohru laughed. Oh how he missed that sweet laughter._

_Kyo turned his head away. "Anyway, what do you want?"_

"_Nothing. I was just worried about you." Tohru replied. "Are you angry about something? Don't you want to get ready for the Culture Fest?"_

"Kyo-onii-chan?"

Kyo's eyes snapped open to find a pair of little eyes staring back at him through bars. He felt his body really spaz and tense as he shot up into a sitting position. The weather lately had been quite rainy, making the Neko feeling weak and tired. So that morning after training, he must have fallen asleep by his barred wall.

"Did I scare Kyo-onii-chan?" The little voice asked.

Only then did Kyo really notice Sachiko sitting on the other side of the bars. "Of course not, you just _startled_ me. There's a big difference."

Sachiko nodded, smiling. "Okay, Kyo-onii-chan!"

Kyo turned his head. He always did whenever this child smiled or laughed. It reminded him too much of his Tohru. Almost everything about this little girl reminded him of his love.

"Mama gets startled all the time too." Sachiko continued, not even realizing what was going through her Onii-Chan's head.

"Here she goes again." Kyo thought. Every time this child came, she always spoke of her mother. "Mama this" or "Mama that". It didn't annoy him or anything; it was just something Tohru had always done.

"Hey, what about your Dad?" Kyo asked. "Does he get startled too?"

Sachiko looked at him, confusion in her little face. "'Dad'?"

"Yeah, your Dad."

"Sachi-chibi has no Dad."

Kyo frowned and raised and eyebrow. "Of course you have one. How else would you be alive?"

Sachiko blinked. "I dunno. I don't have one."

The Neko realized that he was getting a little angry and forced himself to calm down. Of course this little girl has a Dad. But what if this child never met him? He then couldn't help but start feeling sorry for this little girl. What if her Father had died? What if he decided to be a bastard and walk away from his Family? There was no doubt that one day this sweet little girl would start asking questions about him. He just hoped her little heart wouldn't break.

"Kyo-onii-chan?" Sachiko called out to him. "Are you okay?"

Kyo looked at Sachiko, noting the worried look on her face. He just reached through the bars and ruffled the child's hair. He smirked. "I'm fine."

But he really didn't feel "fine".

Sooner or later, the weekend finally came. So Tohru and Sachiko made their weekend trek to Uo and Hana's apartment. That Friday evening they had gone out for sushi and saw a movie. The following morning was cold and rainy, so they decided to stay in and drink hot tea. While Sachiko colored on crisp clean paper with crayons, the three friends also sat at the Kotatsu and talked about old times.

"So how's your job treating you?" Uo asked. "I forgot to ask you that last night."

"It's wonderful!" Tohru replied with a smile. "There's always plenty to do and the pay is very nice."

"How are the conditions of the servant's housing?" Hana asked, her cup of tea resting in her calm hands.

"It's very nice and very clean." Tohru replied. "But there's something very strange about that place."

Uo looked up from watching Sachiko's drawing to her Onigiri friend. "What's wrong with it? Was it built on some sort of ancient burial ground and it's cursed?"

Tohru shook her head. "It feels like…the moment I stepped onto the property…it's just I can't help but feel that I've been there before."

Uo looked to Hana. "Hey Hana, is it possible this Sohma Family she works for could be the family name of those Sohma boys we went to High School with?"

"Possibly." Replied Hana. "That could possibly be."

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

Hana looked at Tohru. "When we were in High School, do you recall anyone with the family name as 'Sohma'"?

The Onigiri thought for a while. "Yes…I recall there were a few boys with that name I believe. I think they were related, right?"

"They were. What can you recall of them?" Hana asked.

Once again, Tohru went back to thinking again. After a minute she spoke. "One was labeled the Prince of our school. I remember he was so popular, that he had a fan club."

Hana nodded. "Sohma Yuki."

Tohru continued. "Then there was a Sohma with black and white hair. He had a quiet and gentle demeanor. But he also had a horrible temper when provoked."

"Sohma Hatsuharu." Said Uo.

"A cute little Sohma boy. He looked almost too young to be in High School. Blond hair and very hyperactive. He liked to wear a girl's uniform."

"Sohma Momiji." Hana finished.

"Is that all you remember?" Uo asked.

Tohru shook her head. "I remember an author, a costume maker, a doctor, and apologetic cross dresser—"

Uo raised and eyebrow. "Tohru, what are you—"

But Hana had quickly shushed her before Uo could continue.

Tohru kept on talking. "A shy and quiet little sister, a boy who threw verbal barbs, and independent one with long black hair, and one who had to stay behind and lost his ability to fly."

"Who are you talking about?" Uo asked. "Where have you seen people like this before?"

"Only in my dreams." Replied Tohru, blushing. "But quiet often lately, I've been having dreams about this young man."

"What does he look like?" Hana asked.

"Tall, slender, and orange hair like Sachiko's." Tohru described. "His name always gets away from me…"

"'Kyo'?" Asked Hana, helping Tohru remember.

The Onigiri nodded, clearly stunned. "Yes, that's it! But how do you know?"

"I know him!" Cried a child's voice.

All three turned their heads to see Sachiko coloring away.

"Who do you know, Sachi-chibi?" Hana asked.

"Kyo-onii-chan!" The child replied.

Hana turned to Uo. "Go and fetch the yearbook from our senior year. It should be in the living room on the shelf."

Uo was up and gone.

Tohru soon found her voice. "Sachi-chibi, I'm sure you must be thinking of a different Kyo."

Hana shook her head. "We don't know that for sure. That's why we're going to show her his school picture."

Uo came back a few moments later with the yearbook in hand. Quickly, she flipped through pages until she came to the right one. She set the book in front of Sachiko. Tohru sat closer to get a look at this young man, too.

Mother and Daughter peered into this sea of faces until their eyes fell upon one individual who stood out like a sore thumb with his vibrant orange hair.

"That's him!" Cried Tohru and Sachiko together at once.

"That's the young man from my dreams." Tohru whispered in disbelief.

Sachiko fell into a fit of giggles. "That's my Kyo-onii-chan!"

Uo just stood there watching them with her jaw slightly dropped while Hana just sat there, smiling.

"Our little Tohru's memories are finally coming back. Bit by bit, they're finally coming back!"


	9. Chapter 8

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Well hello everyone! It's about 11:30 AM where I am right now. I had a troubling dream last night, but I'm okay now! Without further ado, I'll reply to the kind reviewers as well as give them Christmas (or holiday gifts as you like) Gifts! I'll try and update the day before my birthday at the latest. I don't know if this chapter is any good, but please enjoy all the same!

Flowergirl: Thanks for the review! It made me smile. More is on the way//Gives you a box of cookies//

Irish Graffiti: LOL. I loved your review! Thank you so much before the cookie! I love M&M's//Gives you a Goo Goo Dolls CD made of chocolate// Baby Neko…oh that was so cute! Do you mind if I use that term in one of my later chapters?

sillygirlsis: I'm updating as quickly as I can! I am so happy that you're enjoying this so much//Gives you a box of chocolate frogs// Yes, I heard what the title for the next Harry Potter book is going to be called on the news just now.

TheFoxGirlKitsune: I thought that would be an interesting twist when Sachi-chibi called her dad big brother. Thank you for reviewing//Gives you a cute little fox with black and dark green fir//

AKITO. At The Disco: Yes! Things are turning up finally! Thanks so much for your review! It made me smile//Gives you a golden pen for all of your writing works//

Obob: Sounds like a good idea! I'm not sure I'll have room for it, but I had a dream about it last night! Well, part of my dream that wasn't scary. But it was kewl! Thank you so much for your review//Gives you a box of cookies//

Midnight Shadows Starlight: I saved your review for last! I loved it as always! Thanks for being my friend on Myspace, too! More will come//Gives Light a rain drop fairy plushie and gives Evil a set of noise-canceling headphones//

Me: Thank you, kind reviewers! I will now introduce to you the character who will read off the disclaimer! Today we have my original character, Honda Sachiko!

Sachiko//Giggles// Hiya!

Me: Thanks for coming, Sachi-chibi!

Sachiko//Nods// I'm 5 years old!

Me: Yes, I know//Smiles//

Sachiko: How old are you?

Me: I'm going to be 18 on the 29th of December//To readers //Sachi-chibi's personality comes from Tohru and myself when I was five (I saw a home video that had me in it). The speech patterns come from my younger self—

Sachiko: 18?! Wow you're old!

Me//Freezes //Huh?!

Sachiko//Pronouncing words as a five-year-old would// Hinada Panske does not own Fruits Basket!

Me//Shaking 18 isn't old!//

* * *

Kyo Sohma

This name seemed to be buzzing around the inside of Tohru's head for nearly two weeks after her weekend visit with her two dear friends. Ever since then, she had been feeling quite bothered. Why was she dreaming of this Kyo she went to school with but yet felt she had no other ties with? This same Kyo who also befriended her little girl and invaded her dreams.

None of this made sense. It didn't seem real! It couldn't be real! But why? Why did Hana say that her memories were finally returning? To all that Tohru knew, she hit her head and had some amnesia. She didn't know that her memories had been suppressed.

At the Main House, it was yet another busy work day. So busy that Tohru had sent Sachiko to stay at her Aunty Uo and Hana's apartment to stay for the next few nights. Stress was higher than ever and the atmosphere behind the scenes reached its peak.

Tohru had just returned to the kitchen with used dishes in her arms. It was lunch time and the Onigiri was making her meal deliveries. Her cheeks were nearly flushed in over-exertion and she felt a little tired that day. The kitchen was a mad house but yet she was able to maneuver herself around people with ease. As she set the dirty dishes by the sink, the Onigiri felt herself spun around where she stood.

As Tohru assumed, it was Kiiro.

"Tohru, can you do a big favor for me?" The co-worker asked.

"Of course, Kiiro." Tohru replied. "What is it you want me to do for you?"

"I need you to deliver a dinner meal for me."

"Where to?"

"The Cat's Room." Kiiro replied, already shoving a heavy tray into Tohru's hands.

"But…I—"

But before Tohru could say anymore, she was already pushed along and out of the kitchen. She stood there for a few minutes, feeling herself shake. She couldn't do this! She was too afraid to go! She would just go back in there and tell Kiiro she just couldn't."

"She's relying on you." Tohru told herself. "She's counting on you to do this!"

Kyo was working out when he heard the door open and shut. He quickly slunk to his spot by the barred wall, his back towards the entering maid.

Tohru saw Kyo retreat to his spot as she entered and took in a nervous breath. "G-good afternoon, it's nice to see you again. I-I have some lunch for you."

Kyo let his mind do all the talking. "Sounds like the same girl from last time."

As nervous as she was, Tohru began to strike up a conversation as she set up lunch. "I-I heard that my daughter has befriended you."

"Sachiko?" The Neko asked.

"Yes." Replied Tohru. "If she's bothering you, I can tell her not to come here anymore."

He shook his head. "She's a good kid. Let her come if she wants."

Tohru began to gather the dirty dishes. "I found your picture in my best friend's Kaibara High School yearbook."

"So?"

"I-I just thought it would be nice to talk to someone who went there, too. My friends seem to remember who you are, but I don't."

"Who are your friends?"

Tohru smiled and gave a small laugh. "Arisa Uotani-san and Saki Hanajima-san."

The Neko's eyes suddenly widened as he felt his body turn around. He stood up as quickly as he saw her. Standing just mere feet away was the one person he thought that he would never see again in his lifetime.

His love—Tohru.

His Tohru!

She was here!

"To-Tohru?" He croaked nervously, not believing what his eyes were beholding.

The Onigiri noticed Kyo staring at her and she took a step back. "Y-yes, that is my name."

Kyo made an advance towards Tohru. "I don't believe it! You're here! You're here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what my job tells me to do." Replied Tohru, backing away. "I'm a maid."

Kyo noted his love's nervous behavior. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

The Onigiri kept walking back until her back came in contact with the wall. "I don't think you should come any closer."

But he still kept coming. "Tohru, it's me!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I really don't know who you are."

Kyo froze, a light finally dawning. Her memories had been suppressed! "Tohru…"

"Please stay where you are." Tohru whispered as her fear rose.

But the Neko started walking towards her again until he was no more than a foot away. "Your memories…they can't be gone…please remember me! You said you'd never forget me. Well it's me! It's Kyo Sohma—"

"What am I supposed to remember?!" Tohru cried. "Why does everyone seem to know I've forgotten something! What am I supposed to remember?!" She didn't understand at all.

"Tohru…" Kyo started as he reached out for her.

But in the next instant, Tohru had dropped the tray and was out the door as fast as she could. The key to the cat's room fell to the ground with a small ting.

Kyo stepped around the broken glass the impact of the tray had left behind and walked to the open door. He watched her vanish from sight with disbelieving eyes. How could she reject him like this? How could she let those memories go? He then sank to his knees as tears came rolling down his cheeks, screaming out in emotional pain and sorrow.

"TOHRU, COME BACK!"


	10. Chapter 9

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Hello! Sorry for the slight delay. I've been working on a story to pitch for my video production class. I'm telling you, they're a tough crowd. They haven't found any interest in my ideas, so it's really depressing. Wish me luck tomorrow! Now, without further ado, I'll start with answering the reviewers:

burakku aisu: LOL! I love the randomness. Enjoy that one! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story! LOL, I'm eating ham now.

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri: Yeah, I know. Kyo didn't mean to scare Tohru. He was just so happy to see her again, that it startled him that she was acting like this. But I'm glad you like the way this story was going. Gives you a Kyo plushie

collective2220: Please don't cry! I'll make everything better! I promise! Thank you for the review!

Moonflower: I'm getting the chapters out as I can! I hope you're enjoying them!

xSmile: Don't worry about not reviewing! I'm just glad that you're enjoying my story! There's more to come! Thanks for reviewing!

Fruits-Basket-Wanna-B.: LOL. Don't worry. This is not the end. No, the story does not end. It will continue in chapter 9 and so forth. There's nothing to fear.

TheFoxGirlKitsune: Thanks for the review! I know, Kyo's heart has been torn up. But there's more to come!

Loversflame: Thank you so much for the review! I am so happy that you're enjoying it! There's more to come!

smiles4100: Meep! Don't worry! There's more to come! I won't disappoint you! I promise!

Obob: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I know, not a lot of what Tohru would think would make sense. You'll like the ending!

sillygirlsis: I'm glad you like it! I'm updating as soon as my fingers allow me to type.

AKITO. At The Disco: I'm glad you and Midnight Dream enjoy my story! Thanks for the review!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: HA! My favorite reviewers! I'm so glad that you two are enjoying my story! I LOVE your reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you so much for the plushies, the gingerbread man, and the birthday greetings! You two are such good friends!

Me: WOW! That was a lot of reviews! I feel so blessed to have such kind reviews like you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! It's the longest one so far! This page counted as 9 pages on Microsoft Word. Now I will introduce you to the character that will read off the disclaimer—

//SUDDENLY, out of no where, a thick bag is thrown over Hinata's head and is tied up in thick ropes.//

Me: WHY?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE JUST ONE NORMAL DISCLAIMER READING?!

Kidnapper//Finishes tying up Hinata and throws her over his shoulder.// Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket. //Vanishes like a ninja.//

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

It was Saki Hanajima that found Tohru on the doorstep of the apartment a few hours later. The Onigiri was still in her working clothes and tears were streaming down her cheeks. No matter how hard Uo and Hana tried, they couldn't get their friend to stop crying. So in the end, they helped her into a pair of pajamas and put her to bed. The young woman cried herself to sleep.

"God, I wonder what happened to her." Uo said in the kitchen, steadying herself by the sink while looking out the window.

"Tohru's going through a difficult time." Hana replied, sitting in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the dining area. "Regaining her memories after so many years is a hard thing to endure."

"I wish there was more we could do for our little Tohru." Said the former gang member sadly.

"For now, let's just give her some space." Hana reasoned. "All she needs is time."

Sachiko came into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Mama?"

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Uo, walking away from the room to look for the phone. "My agent…"

Hana looked at Sachiko. "Do you want to know what happened to your mother, child?"

Sachiko nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Something wonderful."

"But she was crying!"

Hana smiled and pulled her niece close. "Well you see, six years ago, her memories were taken away from her."

Sachiko gasped. "How come?"

"Because of powers beyond her control." Hana replied. "The leader of this cursed family ordered that her memories were to be taken away."

"What kind of memories?" The child asked.

"All the good times she shared with this family." Hana explained. "The times she laughed with them, cried with them, even saved their lives. Even memories of the man she loved—your father—were taken away from her."

"I have a Papa?" Sachiko's eyes were wide and full of wonder.

Hana smiled. "Yes, you do."

"I can't wait to tell Kyo-onii-chan!"

"But Sachiko, Kyo-onii-chan is your Papa."

Uo appeared in the doorway. The wireless phone was in her hand. "The line went dead and the news said a storm is rolling in."

"_Tohru, aren't you supposed to be sleeping now?" A warm female voice asked. "Are you feeling okay?"  
_

_Tohru found herself sitting up, her eyes resting on the form of her mother in her bedroom doorway. She was a young child again and her dear mother was alive again._

"_I can't sleep." The Onigiri replied._

_Kyoko smiled and came into the bedroom. She settled in next to her daughter and propped her head with her hand. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"_

_Tohru felt her face light up. "Yes please!"  
_

_The Red Butterfly pushed a few hairs from her little girl's face, thinking of a story to tell. "Once upon a time, God told all the animals: 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet, so do not be late.'"_

_Suddenly, the room went dark and Tohru was no longer in that old childhood bedroom. But yet her mother still told the story as though she was still there._

"_After hearing the news, the rat—who enjoyed practical jokes—told his neighbor the cat that the banquet would be the day after tomorrow._

_Images and scenes of past dreams filled Tohru's sight. All of them featured two high school-aged boys verbally and physically fighting each other. Yet no sound from them could be heard, Tohru felt an understanding of what she was seeing._

_One boy had grayish hair and a cool collected aura seemed to hang about him. Tohru recognized him._

"_Prince Sohma Yuki." Said the Onigiri out loud._

_The other had burning orange hair and a "tough guy" manner. Hotheaded yet eyes that had been through too much pain and rejection. Tohru didn't have to second-guess herself. This was Sohma Kyo! She turned away, feeling quite afraid._

_Kyoko's voice came back as images began to melt away and reappear with different people. Now person after new person kept appearing and vanishing._

"_On that day, the rat rode on the ox and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, and then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning."_

_With every face that appeared before Tohru, names seemed to rise from the dusty corners of her long-forgotten memories…_

_Sohma Yuki: the rat _

_Sohma Shigure: the dog _

_Sohma Ayame: the snake _

_Sohma Hatori: the dragon _

_Sohma Kisa: the tiger_

_Sohma Hiro: the sheep_

_Sohma Ritsu: the monkey_

_Sohma Momiji: the rabbit_

_Sohma Rin: the horse_

_Sohma Kureno: the rooster_

_Sohma Kagura: the boar_

_Sohma Hatsuharu: the cow_

_Confusion and a little fear was building up within Tohru. Why was she suddenly remembering all of these names? Why was she pairing them with animals from the Chinese Zodiac?_

"_All except the cat, who had been tricked."_

_Tohru at last saw the orange-haired man from earlier that day. He was sitting by his barred wall with the loneliest look the Onigiri had ever seen. She felt a strange desire, compelling her to embrace him and to tell him that everything would be okay._

"_He'll transform if I do." Said Tohru to herself. _

_But she shook her head. Transform?_

_Transform into what?_

_The cat of the Sohma Family curse._

_And then they came back. Each and every memory that had been suppressed was flying back to her as though the glass jar that contained them shattered._

_The Zodiac curse, the stories, the laughter, the tears…they all came back. Even memories of being in love._

_Tohru found herself in another room. It was dark, but the moonlight fell upon two lovers lying in bed. She saw none other than Kyo and herself lying naked beneath the blankets together. They looked as though the had just finished making love for the first time and now they just held onto one another as tightly as they could._

_Tohru saw herself began to cry._

"_What's wrong?" Kyo asked, brushing away his soul mate's tears._

"_I don't want you do go." Sobbed younger Tohru._

_Kyo kissed her forehead and rubbed her bare back, trying to calm her. "I know…I don't want to go, too."_

_Tohru looked at him as though trying to burn into memory every inch of his being._

"_I love you, Kyo."_

_The Neko ran his fingers gently through his love's hair. "I love juice." _

_Tohru blinked cutely. "What?"_

"_You." Said Kyo, laughing. "I love you."_

_The Onigiri then giggled and kissed her Neko on the forehead. For just that moment, neither of them worried about the future._

"_Don't forget about me." Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear. "Okay?"_

_She smiled. "I won't, I promise._

Then, Tohru woke up. Sitting up, she looked out the stormy window.

"Oh no…what have I done?"

News of what happened in the ominous Cat's Room spread like fire around the inside and outside of the Sohma compound. Someone was sent at once to clean up the mess that Tohru left behind and to look for the key, which in the end was never found.

All through this, Kyo sat by his barred all, refusing to answer any questions. Even when the last person left, he refused to even move an inch for several hours. He just sat at his usual spot and watched the storm intensify.

Suddenly the door swung open with a gigantic bang, making the Neko jump. He thought maybe the heavy winds had yanked the door open. But no, it was something far worse.

It was Momiji.

"Cheer up, emo kitty!" Cried the Rabbit in his playful voice.

Kyo looked up at him. "Momiji? What the fu—"

The clash of thunder and lighting drowned the rest of what the Neko was going to say. He watched as Momiji came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I heard what happened in here." He started, setting a rain soaked umbrella down by the door.

"You and every other idiot." Kyo replied.

"You shouldn't have scared Tohru like that." The Rabbit scolded. "You made her lose her job!"

Kyo frowned. "Why should I care? Tohru doesn't even remember me!"

"Her memories were erased!" Cried Momiji.

"So?!"

The Rabbit sighed and started to dig around in a mess of a messenger bag that he was carrying. "I have something to give to you."

Kyo sighed. "A headache?"

"No." Replied Momiji. He took out a large envelope and tossed it over to the Neko.

Kyo felt the object hit his leg and looked down on it for some time. "What's in it?"

Momiji's head tilted to the side. "You'll have to open it."

The Neko stared at it again before dumping the contents. A few photographs and a folded piece of paper fell out. He looked at one of the pictures, a close-up of a woman.

"A picture of Tohru?" Kyo snorted. "Thanks."

Momiji smiled. "That's not all. Look at the other pictures."

Kyo did and he frowned. "Hey, it's that girl."

"Sachiko."

Kyo hesitated before he spoke. "How do know her?"

"I don't know her personally." Momiji explained. "But I do know who she is."

"Yeah, well who is she then?" Kyo asked with a heavy sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Her name is Honda Sachiko."

The Neko froze and dropped the pictures. He backed away from them. "She's Tohru's _Daughter_?!"

"Yup."

Now Kyo was angry. He started pacing the room, his anger level growing. It couldn't be! Tohru decided to be with another man?! It wasn't fair! "Dammit, Momiji! Why are you telling me this?! Is it not enough that I have to stay locked up in here even though Akito died already?! Is it even enough that I have to stay locked up in this fucking cell even though the spirit of the bastard cat left me?! I can't transform if I run into anyone anymore! Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because I figured the father of the child would want to know."

There was a painfully long stretch of silence. Kyo stopped pacing and looked to Momiji.

"What did you just say?"

The Rabbit smiled. "I just figured you had a right to know."

"Sachiko is my daughter?"

"Yes."

Kyo took a shaking breath and slowly sank to his knees. "What have I done?"

Momiji picked up the piece of paper that fell from the envelope. "You still have a chance, you know. You can go now."

"I can't." Kyo replied. "I'll just scare Tohru even more!"

"There's no harm in trying."

"I don't even know where she lives!"

"Wrong." Said Momiji, holding out the paper in front of him. "It's the address she stays at during the weekends."

Kyo stared at it and then up at Momiji. The Rabbit smiled at him, his eyes begging for him to take it.

And the Neko did. Without missing a beat, Kyo was up and out the door. The address was clenched in one tight hand.


	11. Chapter 10

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: WOW! I was stunned by the all the joyful reviews! It made me so happy that you guys were happy! Well…today was interesting. We had a two-hour school delay because of the snow last night and we got out of school a half-hour early because of the next snow fall and freezing conditions. Plus I'm suffering from a really bad sore throat and I have to get medication for it. So, anyway! I shall now reply to the wonderful and happy reviews I received.

Moonflower: Hey there! I dunno why, but it seems like forever since you last reviewed! Hope everything's well with you. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm glad to give everyone a very happy chapter!

collective2220: Don't worry; there will be closure by the end of this story! There won't be a need to shake fists because you'll be so happy! Thank you for the review!

burakku aisu: O.o Really? You check everyday? I feel so important! Thank you so much! I didn't realize how much my story makes people antsy!

xSmile: ROFL I'm sorry! I should have known people wouldn't get that line "I love juice". That's something that my love likes to say to me when I tell him I love him. That line was for him.

Funky Dude: LOL! Okay! I'm writing as fast as I can! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story! Thanks for the review!

Jaddasroots: LOL! That made me laugh. Thanks for the review!

TheFoxGirlKitsune: And the fact that he's running through the rain to see his beloved!

SylphWindDancer: Thank you for the review and thank you for the encouragement!

Obob: Kyo at his best, right? LOL. I know, Kyo can be an idiot.

AKITO. At The Disco: I'm glad you got a kick out of that last chapter. Kyo found his hope again! Yay! Thanks for the review!

tohrukun92126: Kawaii! I don't mean to single you out as being a "little girl", but I love the fact that younger ones appreciate my work! I'm really glad you like my story! Thank you so much for the review!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Be prepared, because you two will get a kick out the beginning of this chapter. I tried to interpret both your personalities as best as I could!

solonchick101: And update I shall. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri: To think that there's even more to come, too! I'm glad that you like the story!

Last time we left off, Hinata was kidnapped my some strange man!

Me: She felt herself set down. As quickly as she could, she yanks off the bag off of her and throws it aside. Hey! What's the meaning of . . . Realizes she's talking to no one. . . . this? Stands up and looks around, but all she sees is darkness. Hello. . . ? Is anyone here. . . .?

The room is dead silent.

Me: If it's about the noise coming from the studio, I'm very sorry!

The room is dead silent. Still.

Me: Hello. . . ? Ahead she sees a door which is open just slightly. Just enough to allow light to seep through. Cautiously, she steps towards it. She sees the readers. Have I forgotten to read a disclaimer? My "Hinata Pensuke doesn't own Fruits Basket" thing? Reaches for the door, pushes it open and. . .

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Kyo ran down the soaked streets with rain beating on top of him. This damn water made him feel so sleepy, but he would not give up so soon. The clash of thunder and lightning made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he thought he had almost jumped out of his skin from surprise.

But it was not the rain, the deafening noises, nor the fact that the rain made him sleepy that caused Kyo to worry.

He was lost.

Since the Neko was locked away, he never knew of the changes that this city had gone thorough. New roads were paved while old roads were fixed, buildings came down as fast as buildings went up. As dark as it was, he wasn't able to get his bearings. Even trying to read the address scribbled down on that scrap of paper was a challenge.

Kyo then threw his stubbornness aside. He needed directions, and fast. He found his chance at a small house to the left side of his peripheral vision.

A girl about 12 or 13 answered the door after many desperate pounds on Kyo's part. She appeared to have brownish-blackish hair that was tied back in a rather messy bun and tan skin. She was clad in a pair of baggy pants and a red (somewhat girly) t-shirt.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The girl asked sharply, her dark brown eyes glaring daggers at the Neko. She also appeared to be the kind of person who didn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night; if the pair of noise-canceling headphones that sat around her neck was any indication.

"Please, can you help me?" Kyo requested as kindly as he could.

Suddenly, another girl appeared in the doorway. She appeared to be the other's twin. This one decided to let her brownish-black hair down and was wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms with a white top that had a picture of a dog. Her dark brown eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"Visitors at this hour?!" The girl with the happy-go-lucky personality asked. "What can we do for you?"

"He said he needed help." Replied the other for Kyo. Her personality seemed to be much mellower than the other but quite dangerous at the same time if provoked. "Light, go back to bed."

The one called Light shook her head. "But Evil, I want to help too!

"It's too late for this…"Murmured Evil to herself. She then looked back to Light and then nodded, as though she was giving up this battle. Evil looked to Kyo.

"So what do you need?"

"I need directions." Kyo replied. "I don't have a clue where I am."

Evil frowned. "Where are you going?"

Kyo realized he shoved the paper with the address in his pocket. He began to search for it. "I have the address with me. . .somewhere. . ."

"He looks desperate!" Light pointed out. "The only way he would be this desperate is if he was sent on a beer run or looking for the love of his life!"

Evil looked at Kyo who looked back at her. For a moment, both seemed to understand each other completely. She held her hand out for the address as soon as the Neko had fished it out of his pocket. She examined it once it was handed to her.

Evil examined it and almost starting laughing. "Boy, are you ever lost."

"That bad?" Kyo asked.

"Where the hell did you come from, anyway?" Evil asked. "A cave somewhere? This city isn't that hard to figure out."

The Neko frowned. "Are you going to tell me where to go, or not?"

Evil shoved the address back into his hand, but not before giving him a poison glare that made Kyo take a step back. "Go back to the main road and follow it for a mile. Those apartments are about a few blocks down."

"Thanks" Said Kyo.

The door then slammed shut. Kyo stood there for a moment, not really understanding what just happened. He was about to turn to leave, but the door opened once more. Light stood in the doorway.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." The energetic girl said. She gently tossed a green umbrella to the Neko who caught it. "Be careful out there!"

Hana had taken the night off from work to take care of Tohru. The gothic woman was dressed in a black lace and silk night down while sitting at the Kotatsu. She was deep within the pools of her own thoughts.

Tohru had showed up around 3 in that afternoon and fell asleep around four. Sachiko had decided to watch TV after Hana had told her who her father was. That child had been dead quiet the rest of the day and had fallen asleep on the couch not long ago.

Hana poured herself a cup of hit tea and set the kettle down. She took a gingerly sip as the hanging clock chimed midnight.

The front door to the apartment burst open.

Hana glanced in the direction of the disturbing noise in a leisurely stare. "You're late, Kyo."

The Neko found his way into the dining area of the apartment. He found Hana sitting there.

"You!" He demanded. "Where's Tohru?"

The gothic woman looked ahead. "I'm afraid you're too late. She's gone."

Kyo of course panicked. "Gone?! What do you mean, gone?!"

"Papa?"

Kyo froze upon recognition of this little voice. Turning slowly, he found his daughter standing behind him. She was looking up at him with such gorgeous cat-like eyes. These eyes that were his. Her sweet orange hair that was his. This little—sweet little girl—was his! It was something the Neko couldn't believe!

"Papa, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked.

Before Kyo could answer, Hana showed up beside him. "Tohru had left the apartment a while ago."

"Where did she go?" Kyo asked, breaking out of his trance. He turned to the Goth.

"She went to the Cat's Room." Hana replied. "To see her long-lost love."

The Neko looked at her, stunned. "How do you know about the Cat's–"

"There's no time. Little Tohru must already be there by now, wondering where her love has gone to."

Kyo turned and was about to leave, but he slight tug on his shirt caught his attention. He turned to see his little girl standing there.

"Is my Papa coming back?" Sachiko asked, with begging eyes.

The Neko knelt down and took the child in his arms. "I'll be back soon. Papa just has to go get Mama."

"Sachi-chibi loves her Papa."

Tears were slowly rising in Kyo's eyes upon hearing this. "Papa loves her Sachi-chibi, too."

With that, Kyo slowly stood and hurried out the door.

Tohru was drenched with rain water by the time she managed to get inside the boundaries of the Main Sohma compound. Her hair blew wildly in the wind, the ends stinging her cruelly in the eyes. But the guilt she bared inside of her was far more painful than anything she had ever known to be.

How could she let her memories be erased? How could she forget her true love? How could she do this?!

All of a sudden, Tohru's feet slid out from under her and she tumbled to the ground. There she remained for countless minutes, her mind spinning out of control. When she did manage to see her Neko, what would she say? "I'm sorry for forgetting you"? "Please forgive me"?

What if Kyo didn't want to forgive her? Dread and dismay filled her being, but the Onigiri pushed it aside with all her inner strength. She had to try! She had to at least say this. Even if he chose not to forgive her.

Tohru slowly pulled herself from the slick ground with shaking limbs. But as soon as she had, she fell to her knees. She lifted her head to see the Cat's Room before her.

But the door was wide open.

Fear struck Tohru as she managed to stand up. Did Kyo get in trouble for her incompetence earlier that day? Did Kyo get sent away to be punished because of her? Horrified, she made her way to the Cat's Room and dashed inside.

"KYO?" Tohru cried, fear in her voice. "Kyo?! Are you here?!"

"Kyo's not here." A voice replied in the darkness.

Tohru turned to face the source of the voice and froze. "W-where is he?"

The room suddenly filled with light from a candle that the owner of the voice just ignited.

Tohru recognized him.

"Momiji? Is that you?"

The rabbit wore a surprised look. "Tohru! It's you! I thought you were someone else!"

"Everything came back, Momiji!" Tohru said. "My memories came back!"

Momiji's eyes light up. "That's wonderful! I can hug you now!"

It was then that the Rabbit hurried over and pulled the woman into a hug. After a few seconds, Tohru realized something that wasn't happening.

"You're not changing!" She cried, gasping.

Momiji broke the hug and gave his dear friend a bittersweet smile. "The spirit of the rabbit left me some years ago."

"What about the others?"

"The same. Everyone was freed from the curse after Akito had passed away."

Tohru felt tears fill her eyes and she felt herself smiling. How wonderful that her friends, these people she called her family, were finally free!

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Tohru cried.

Momiji smiled. "Thank you."

"What about Kyo?" Tohru asked gently.

The Rabbit looked over the Onigiri's shoulder for a brief moment before looking at Tohru. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Tohru felt herself have a spasm of returning panic. "We've got to find Kyo!"

The Onigiri had turned to leave, but a shadowed figure loomed in the doorway, blocking the only way out! A flash of lightning revealed this figure to be none other than Sohma Kyo.

"Tohru. . ." Kyo whispered. "Your memories returned. . . ?"

All her feelings began to overwhelm her as her head sank low.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo. Only a few hours ago did they return. I'm sorry how I reacted to you earlier today. I—"

Tohru felt a hand cup under her chin as her head was brought up to Kyo's eye level. Her tear-filled eyes met his and they just stared at each other.

"Welcome back, Tohru." Kyo whispered.

The Neko suddenly wrapped his arms around his Onigiri and pulled her close to him. Tohru clung unrelenting to the front of his shirt.

The two lovers were soon reunited to the with a long passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 11

Grad Night

It's the evening of their graduation and Kyo and Tohru spend one last visit on the roof of Shigure's house together, unknowing to what plans will soon be in store for the two of them. Now a full length story! Rated for language!

Me: Oh my goodness! This chapter made me shake as I wrote it! I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did! It makes me sad that my story has finally come to and end, but also very happy at the same time! Now. Without further ado, I will reply to the reviewers!

xSmile: LOL. Yes! They're finally together! I'm glad you're liking the outcome!

SylphWindDancer: I loved your whole line of reviews! It was like watching the emotional stages of each chapter. You've probably gone through all the emotions in the time that took you to read the chapters today than it took the months leading up to this. I wouldn't be surprised if you felt emotionally drained! But I loved your reviews and I will cherish them along with all the ones that I have received. Thank you!

Midnight Shadows Starlight: Hey you two! I am so happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter! Come to think of it, I should get my homework done, too. LOL. Light, I loved it when you spazed after Evil said that you did help. I'm about to fall out of my chair laughing! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story!

burakku aisu: Yeah, that's Momiji for ya. But I'm really glad that you like Sachi-chibi. I didn't know if people would like her or not. Thank you so much for the review!!!

year of da cat fanclub: Nope! Just wait and you'll see! Thank you so much for your review! I miss seeing them on here!

Moonflower: Ah! I remember taking that class at school last year…and failing it miserably. But that's great that everything is going great for you! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I based Evil and Light on another reviewer (and a good friend of mine). Thank you so much for the review!

//The last we left off, Hinata had found herself in a dark room. Ahead she found a door slightly ajar. So she reaches for it and opens it.//

Voices: SURPRISE!!!!!

Me: EEP//Jumps back in surprise//

//All the Fruits Basket characters were packed into this tiny little room with balloons and food. She also happened to see Chrno, Rosette, and InuYasha.//

Me: W-what is. . .all this for?!

Tohru:// Comes to Hinata and hugs her.// This is your belated birthday party and for recognition for your very first finished story on this website!

Me//Tears up// This is. . . so wonderful!!!

Yuki: We also have another surprise for you.

Every character the room: Hinata Pensuke does not own Fruits Basket. (and since Chrno, Rosette, and InuYasha are here, she doesn't own them, either) It belongs to their own respective owners.

Me//Crying over the fact that this disclaimer reading was perfect //P-please enjoy the chapter! It's a short ending, but please enjoy!

Hatori//Escapes//

* * *

It was morning. Well, at least Tohru assumed so as she came back to life from her deep slumber. It had been some time since she had managed to sleep so soundly. It was because Kyo had been right there beside her.

Tohru yawned, her eyes not yet open. Peacefulness had washed over her as she snuggled deeper into the blankets she shared with her beloved. The Onigiri then decided to take a long stretch and to gaze at her love. She was expecting to see a sleeping Kyo next to her.

But something was terribly wrong.

Kyo wasn't there.

"Kyo?"

Tohru sat up and looked around the room. But her Neko was no where to be seen! Slowly, she began to grow frantic.

"No. . .please, not again!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Tohru looked up to see her daughter pouncing on the bed.

"Mama!" Sachiko cried, pulling on her mother's sleeve. "Mama, c'mon!"

"Sachiko, what's the matter?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Papa says breakfast is ready!" Sachiko replied.

"Papa?" Tohru repeated. She allowed her daughter to pull her from bed and out of the room. The child kept on going on about "Papa this" or Papa that".

They arrived in the kitchen when Tohru spoke. "Sweetie, I don't think I understand what you mean—"

"Good morning." A voice greeted.

Tohru looked up and her eyes met with Kyo's lovely cat-like eyes. She gasped as she saw him. He didn't disappear at all! He was here! He was here with her! Before Kyo could say anything more, the Onigiri ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

It only took Kyo a few moments to realize what was going through Tohru's head. "You thought I'd be gone?"

Tohru nodded as she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt his lips brush gently against one ear.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

Once again, the two were whole once more.

Once more and forever.

The End


	13. Final Author's Note

Hello!

This is Hinata!

Well, we made it right? My first completed story! I never thought I'd see the day; normally when I start a story my mind drifts away from it and it remains forgotten forever! In the beginning, having this in mind, I only planned to do a one-shot because I was afraid of forgetting to continue and to have people angry with me.

When I started the story, I was going through some…well…let's just call them "speed bumps". Rough points in my life. I never thought in a million years that I would have such kind people read my little story and review with even kinder words. This made me look forward to coming back to this house each day because I was always so eager to see what people had to say.

In a way, you guys helped me so much! You've all inspired me to take steps in my writing that I never dreamed that I would do. I'm very eager to discover what lays ahead of me in my writing future.

For now, I'm going to focus my energy on my studies at school. But also I'm starting a non-fiction novel that I dream that one day I can see publish and that you guys can read. I'm going to take a break from Fan Fiction for a while. But I'll post one-shots when I can! I promise!

The novel I am working on is for you guys and will be dedicated to you guys as well. It will be called "Earth" and I'll use Hinata Pensuke as my author name.

A BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, AND TO WHO WILL STUMBLE ACROSS THIS STORY ONE DAY IN THE FUTURE!

To the reviewers I want to thank personally:

Midnight Shadows Starlight

Hey Light! Hey Evil! You guys have been so kind to me and you never forgot to drop me a message to simply ask how I was; even on the holidays you took the time to wish me the best! You guys are really good friends to me and I hope our friendship can grow!

xSmile

You've been with the story from the very beginning! Thank you for all your kind words! I never grew tired of them!

Glorious Kyouru Shimuri

Another reader from the beginning! Thank you for reading my story! You've always been so eager for the next chapter and that made me so happy! I never heard negative words from you. Always were you so encouraging!

solonchick101

From the very beginning, you were very honest with me about my story and you tried not to be offensive. I liked that. It's something I found very honorable.

AKITO. At The Disco

All of your reviews made me laugh. You are such an energetic person who doesn't worry about what people might think. Such random words! I loved them all. Take care. Oh! Tell Midnight Dream I said hi!

Moonflower

I loved your enthusiasm throughout the entire story! I can only imagine you sitting at the edge of your computer chair going "what next?!" Thank you for being so kind!


End file.
